This study examines whether preparing families for the critical care environment decreases stress associated with the ICU environment. A prospective, experimental design is utilized. Adult family members of cardiac surgical patients are randomly assigned to one of three treatment groups: l) preoperative tour of the ICU environment; 2) observing a video tape recording of a preoperative tour of the ICU environment; or 3) preoperative verbal description of the ICU environment. Psychophysiological measurements of the stress response are measured. Continuous measurement of electrocardiogram, blood pressure, and heart rate are recorded. Salivary cortisol and subjective anxiety are measured before and after the intervention. This study was terminated after the accrual of 5 subjects.